Snowstreak
All about Snowstreak (Note: This is all OOC and is not to be used in an IC fashion!!!) Our young hero started out his life lost in the confusion and dichotomy common to all Demarians within that divide between noble and subservient. However, young Snowstreak was caught up in an awkward situation. His mother was of noble birth and quite notably so. She grew up taught that she was far above all those around her and bred with that glimmer of superior aire. And then she met the tom cat who sired her son. Of noble birth, he was not. Being a tomcat, Snowstreak's father disappeared before the cub even opened his eyes for the first time. Fond paws reached outwards for a parent who was not there while his mother bore the slings and arrows of her outraged family with her betrayal of her own bloodline. Snowstreak's mother was a noble though and did what all nobles do in these situations- she put a spin on it. She stood taller and insisted that young Snowstreak's father WAS a noble. Thus, young Snowstreak was raised in a life split between the classes. His mother always promoted him as the regency of a noble but everyone Snowstreak knew insisted he was anything but. Snowstreak and his mother ended up on the good ship Sanctuary. During this journey, Snowstreak's mother perished from a treatable disease due to the incompetence of a brash young medic. After some while of mourning and a period of his life that the Demarian will not admit to aloud, he ended up befriending another family of Demarians. They took him in as their own son while Sanctuary's voyage was under way. During this time, Snowstreak vowed to never see another life lost due to shoddy medical work and dedicated his life to learning the way of the Sawbones. He also dedicated his life to the following of Demar and spread her good word in all its glory. @desc of Snowstreak I was told to put this on the wiki.... but here is the original working of Snowstreak's @desc. It was rejected but honestly, I prefer this @desc to what he has now: Kitty kitty quite contrite, what is in your thoughts tonight? Demarian proud yet tradition plundered, what brings your heart asunder? Standing tall at eight foot naught with fur flagrant black unblemished. Pelt shines and shimmers like starlight a-simmer, sweeping up ambiant light and reflected abound. Namesake is given garrish across feline visage, stripe of white as warm as cream caresses from nosetip down where it disappears beneath clothing well kept yet worn well. Eyes eager with curious demeanor gleam like lighthouse beacon on cold coastline stone. Green like gemstones glistening garrish, given to sparkle inviting mischevious mishap. Body slender yet strong, muscles toned yet timid. Age creeps upon him like a kitten with tinfoil, ready to leap yet left yet to wonder when. Spry still with youth but mid-life approaches. A tail twines long from his behind, unusually long and fluffy as a foxtail. Underside is white as well with wisps of grey. Mood is its merchant of flickers and flashy sway. Badges Category:Aadzrian_Web Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters category:Pages with Badges